


Not Models

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Cologne, M/M, Mostly porn, Tour Bus, Trawsten - Freeform, Trawsten Please, Trawsten Smut, and get walked in on, awsten and travis' slumber party, awsten must have blue balls the end of this fic, bottom Travis, expensive cologne, geoff regrets his life descisions, it smells so good Awsten has to fuck him, mall, otto doesn't see anything because he's pure, thats why hes a natural blue, they fuck in a tour bus, top awsten, top!awsten, travis gets fingered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: “Hey dude,” Awsten greets, half-awake, “Who smells so damn good?”





	Not Models

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @toxic._.heart on instagram for proofreading this before I publish

Travis walked out of Macy’s, feeling like a new person, especially since he just bought something. The scent was irresistible to him, and although it was $300, he splurged and bought it. It would be a long way back to the bus, he was so tempted to use the new product. But the Macy’s he was at had a door out to the Parking Lot instead of the rest of the mall, so he took that out as a shortcut.

It was a 5 minute walk out to the bus, tops, and was greeted with Awsten passed out on the couch. Hopefully he wouldn’t wake soon, he didn’t want to deal with him. The rest of Waterparks, excluding Awsten, were still in the mall shopping. Travis lost them on the way.

He took out the bottle in the bag and let out just a small spritz to waft, a grin breaking out on his face when he smelled it. He then sprayed a small amount of the product on his body, and threw his head back to bask in his own amazing smell. Travis’ head snapped up when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hey dude,” Awsten greets, half-awake, “Who smells so damn good?” Travis was the only person on the bus. Awsten takes a sniff of Travis, right over a very sensitive spot in his neck. Travis’ breathing hitched involuntarily. Awsten couldn’t help in his half-awake to get slightly aroused. His dick was growing harder and he pressed his body against Travis’ back, speaking in his gravely, just-woken voice. “Mmm, I guess it’s you… you smell a little too good.” He took in another breath of air closer to the base of Travis’ neck, and showed no intention of backing away. His breath felt wet, and Travis felt the taller boy’s lips against his neck, just out of reach of his sweet spot. As his lips clamped on, Travis pushed himself a little forward so Awsten would hit that spot. 

Travis let out a moan, and bucked his hips up, trying to get any friction from the air. Awsten felt Travis’ back arch as he was exploring his neck, and calmed the older boy down by running his hands down the sides of his chest, reaching for the hem of his shirt, and pulling it up and off the shorter boy; Awsten’s lips leaving his neck for just a moment. He threw the shirt wherever, he didn’t care a fuck where it went, as long as it wasn’t covering up Travis. Travis was kinda confused on what taking his shirt off would do, but then he found out.

With his shirt off, it gave Awsten so much more skin to explore and tease before going down south, where Travis needed him to go. Awsten grabbed the other boy’s hand a led him on the couch. The brunette fell back, and Awsten got on top, releasing his hand as he bent down to Travis’ collarbone, kissing and sucking around as Travis kept trying to get some attention on his dick. The bottom spread his legs and wrapped them around Awsten’s waist, then humped as much of he could of Awsten. The purple haired boy could feel Travis doing that, and pulled away from Travis entirely with a scowl. “Stop that shit. If we weren’t on a tour bus right now, I wouldn’t hesitate to punish you, but since we are, you get a warning. Do it again and you’ll get spanked.” The older boy’s hips fell to the couch, and Awsten resumed his ministrations. 

This time, he didn’t give Travis a reason to not obey. He had finally went lower, making his way to Travis’ lower stomach to pepper wet, open-mouthed kisses on, and the brunette could feel them dry against his skin, leaving a pleasant sorta cooling sensation. Awsten didn’t waste time there however, and pulled down Travis’ pants just enough to dive in to Travis’ v-line to line with hickeys. The older boy didn’t know it as such a sensitive spot until he felt Awsten run his tongue up it, making the other boy moan. All Awsten could do was look up at Travis, who is already a moaning, horny mess, and shoot him a devilish look that came straight from the depths of hell; but somehow added to Travis’ arousal. Awsten was gonna take his sweet time with Travis, and by the time Travis finally came, his mind would be blown. 

Awsten unzipped the bottom’s pants and rolled them down to his ankles. Travis watched and kicked off his shoes to help Awsten finally take off his jean prison. Awsten also took off Travis’ boxers, letting Travis’ cock spring free. Seeing Travis fully naked made Awsten remember he still had all his clothes on, so he peeled off his shirt, slowly to give Travis a show, and threw it somewhere on the bus. Travis’ eyes followed as Awsten’s shirt kept going up until his bare chest was exposed, and Travis’ hand reached up involuntarily to trace a finger across the barely-there pcs and slight abs on Awsten’s torso, Secretly, he craved Travis to use more pressure, or maybe even his mouth while tracing along the planes, but he’d never admit it. Instead, he reached the place Travis was desperate for him to touch: his cock. 

The brunette knew better than to buck his hips up this time, and waited for his dominator to put his mouth on it. Awsten stuck out his tongue and tried to circle around the base of Travis’ cock to tease him, then licked up to the tip like he was licking an ice cream cone. He put the tip inside his mouth to swirl around, so good that Travis had to reach for something, anything to keep him grounded on the couch. Since there wasn’t much fabric to grab, he settled on tangling his hand in Awsten’s lavender locks, to which Awsten responded by taking his mouth off his cock. He didn’t know if he had done something wrong or not, so he released his hair. Awsten gave him a quick spank as a way to tell Travis not to do it again, and came up his body.

“Suck,” Awsten commanded, 3 fingers in front of Travis. He obeyed, and a slimy finger was stuck inside his ass. Awsten began to pump it, earning some moans of pain and pleasure from Travis. Awsten couldn’t get much harder at the sight. Travis had fingered himself quite recently when he gave himself an enema, so it didn’t take long for Awsten to have to add another. When he added the second, he was able to finger fuck Travis harder and deeper. But Awsten still slowed down, wanting Travis to last.

Everything was going perfect until the tour bus door flew open, with Geoff and Otto excitingly enter with many shopping bags of new things. 

“Hey Awsten!” Geoff calls, until he actually finds Awsten, shirtless on the couch with his fingers deep in Travis. The eldest went quiet and just walked away. The last thing they could hear was Geoff speak to Otto in a whisper. 

“Let’s… go to the park down the street.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/175421342702/not-models


End file.
